The Miraculous Camembert Moon
by GLB1993
Summary: Ladybug has a weird dream, and then the dream comes true.
1. Chapter 1

The Miraculous Camembert Moon

Chapter 1

* * *

Ladybug is on a rooftop on a Paris night. Ladybug looks at the moon. The moon is made of Camembert.

Cat Noir enters the scene.

Cat Noir says, "Ladybug, am I ever going to find out who you really are?"

Ladybug says, "How about right now?"

Cat Noir says, "That would be a dream come true".

Ladybug says, "You first".

Cat Noir transforms into Adrien.

Marinette hears the alarm clock alerting her to so-called reality. She opens her eyes. She is in her bedroom.

Marinette says, "What a weird dream".

Marinette has not realized that the dream was an attempt by her subconscious mind to reveal the truth that she senses intuitively. On some level, Marinette has always known that Adrien and Cat Noir are the same person.

Marinette tells Tikki about the dream. Tikki understands the dream. Tikki could easily explain the dream's meaning to Marinette. However, Tikki is obligated to keep the truth hidden from her friend.

Meanwhile, Adrien talks to Plagg about a dream.

Adrien says, "I had a really weird dream last night".

Plagg says, "Dreams are always weird".

Adrien says, "I had a dream about Ladybug".

Plagg says, "What else is new?"

Adrien says, "I also dreamt that the moon was made of Camembert".

Plagg says, "I have that dream all the time".

Two days later, Marinette goes onto the roof of her home. She looks at the night sky. She sees the moon. The moon appears to be made of Camembert. Marinette does not believe what she is seeing.

Marinette says, "Tikki, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Tikki says, "Are you seeing a giant piece of cheese where the moon should be?"

Marinette says, "Yes".

Tikki says, "Then yes. I am seeing what you're seeing".

Marinette says, "Is this a dream?"

Tikki says, "If this is a dream, then I'm having the same dream that you're having".

Marinette says, "Maybe we should go to see Master Fu".

Tikki says, "That's a good idea".

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Miraculous Camembert Moon

Chapter 2

* * *

Marinette arrives at Fu's place.

Marinette says, "The moon looks like a giant piece of cheese".

Fu says, "I know. I see it too".

Marinette says, "It must be some kind of illusion, right? Hawk Moth has to be behind this somehow".

Fu says, "This is bigger than Hawk Moth".

Marinette says, "What else could be causing it?"

Fu says, "Have you been having unusual dreams lately?"

Marinette says, "Two nights ago, I dreamt that the moon was made of cheese".

Fu says, "I had a similar dream".

Marinette says, "What does it mean?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Natalie are looking at the sky.

Natalie says, "Are you responsible for this?"

Gabriel says, "No. I had nothing to do with this".

Natalie says, "What does it mean?"

Gabriel says, "I don't know".

Natalie says, "I had a dream like this".

Gabriel says, "I had the same dream".

At Fu's place, Fu and Marinette are trying to make sense of the situation.

Fu says, "This may be difficult for you to accept".

Marinette says, "I can handle it".

Fu says, "Reality as we know it is nothing more than a dream".

Marinette says, "What?"

Fu says, "Throughout history, great spiritual teachers have always said that the world is an illusion".

Marinette says, "Does that mean that the moon is going to be made of cheese from now on?"

Fu says, "The first guardian of the miraculous predicted that the world would come to an end when the boundaries between dreams and reality disappear. I believe that time has come".

Marinette says, "What can we do about it?"

Fu says, "We can meditate".

Marinette says, "How will that help?"

Fu says, "If we focus our minds on the moon, we may discover the truth".

Fu guides Marinette through meditation.

Fu says, "Close your eyes. Breathe at a steady pace. Visualize the moon. Focus on that image. Open your mind. Allow the moon to reveal the truth".

Marinette says, "It smells like cheese".

Fu says, "Good. Keep focusing".

Two hours later, Marinette opens her eyes.

Marinette says, "None of this is real".

Fu says, "What did you see?"

Marinette says, "I saw the truth".

Fu says, "I need to know exactly what you experienced".

Marinette says, "It was another dimension. I saw a world where you and I are fictional characters. There were people reading stories about us on the internet. Those people, the ones staring at their computers, believe that they live in the real world. But their world is just another illusion. There is no real world. The world is a dream, within a dream, within a dream, within a dream. It goes on like that forever".

Fu says, "Incredible".

Marinette says, "What do we do now?"

Fu says, "There may be nothing we can do".

Marinette says, "We might be able to save the world if we combine the powers of the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction".

Fu says, "If you use your powers in such a way, there could be terrible repercussions".

Marinette says, "We have nothing to lose".

Fu says, "We have everything to lose".

Marinette says, "If we do nothing, then the world will end".

Fu says, "Better for the world to end than for it to be corrupted".

Marinette says, "Everyone in the world will die if we don't try to save them. It's worth the risk".

Fu says, "You don't understand how serious the consequences could be. If you abuse the powers of the miraculous on such a scale, you could trap the entire world inside a nightmare. You would be subjecting billions of souls to a fate worse than death. If you try to play God, you could inadvertently transform the Earth into a living hell. Is that really a risk that you are prepared to take?"

Marinette says, "No".

Fu says, "Everything in this world has a beginning and an end. Even the world itself must come to an end".

Marinette says, "There are so many things that I'll never get to do. If the world ends, then I'll never get to go on a date with Adrien. Wait a minute. I dreamt that the moon was made of cheese, and then the dream came true. Does that mean that Adrien is Cat Noir?"

Fu says, "It is time for you to know the truth. Cat Noir and Adrien Agreste are the same person".

Marinette says, "What!"

Tikki says, "Marinette, I knew that Adrien was Cat Noir. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you".

Marinette says, "Keeping our identities a secret used to seem a lot more important. I understand why you couldn't tell me".

Tikki says, "Thank you, Marinette. You're a great friend".

Marinette says, "You too, Tikki".

Fu says, "You should go home and spend time with your family".

Marinette says, "How much time do we have left?"

Fu says, "It could be days. It could be weeks. It could be months. It could be years. There is no way of knowing. Whether the world is coming to an end or not, we should always appreciate the time we have left, and we should always keep in mind that we never know when our time will come".

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Miraculous Camembert Moon

Chapter 3

* * *

Marinette goes home. Marinette and Tikki are in Marinette's room.

Marinette says, "Adrien is Cat Noir, and Cat Noir loves Ladybug, and I am Ladybug. That means that Adrien loves me. But Adrien doesn't know that I'm Ladybug. Maybe Adrien loves me only when I'm Ladybug. I want to tell Adrien how I feel, but should I tell him when I'm Marinette, or should I tell him when I'm Ladybug?"

Tikki says, "Trust your instincts, Marinette. I'm sure you'll make the right decision".

Marinette says, "I could have been with Adrien this whole time if I had known that Cat Noir was Adrien, but I kept pushing Cat Noir away because I was in love with Adrien. I used to think that Cat Noir was just a friend, but now that I know Cat Noir is Adrien, my feelings have changed. I think I love them both even more now.

"If I ask Adrien to go on a date with me when I'm Marinette, then he might say no because he's waiting for Ladybug, just like I said no to Cat Noir because I was waiting for Adrien. If Adrien really loves Ladybug, then Adrien must love Marinette. Adrien deserves to know the truth. I'm going to tell Adrien that Ladybug and Marinette are the same person, and then Adrien can decide how he feels".

Marinette is at Fu's place. Fu has agreed that it is time for Cat Noir to learn the true identity of Ladybug. Marinette and Fu are awaiting the arrival of Adrien. Adrien walks through the door. Adrien is surprised to see Marinette there.

Adrien says, "Marinette. What are you doing here?"

Adrien sees Tikki.

Tikki says, "Plagg, you can come out now".

Plagg shows himself.

Plagg says, "Finally. Keeping secrets is tiring".

Adrien realizes that Marinette is Ladybug. Seeing Marinette at Fu's place was a bigger surprise than seeing Camembert in the sky.

Fu says, "Adrien, please sit down".

Adrien sits on the floor with Marinette and Fu.

Fu says, "Ladybug, Cat Noir. Cat Noir, Ladybug".

Marinette and Fu explain to Adrien why the moon is made of Camembert. Marinette and Adrien want to see each other's transformations. They both transform. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave Fu's place. Ladybug and Cat Noir run around the city for a while. They are celebrating their lives despite the fact that the world may be coming to an end. Ladybug leads Cat Noir to Marinette's home.

Ladybug and Cat Noir are on the roof of Marinette's home.

Ladybug says, "There's something I have to tell you".

Cat Noir says, "You can tell me anything".

Ladybug says, "I love you".

Cat Noir says, "I thought that you were in love with someone else".

Ladybug says, "I am".

Cat Noir looks surprised.

Ladybug says, "There's this guy I go to school with. His name is Adrien. I've been in love with him since the day we met".

Cat Noir says, "You mean, the reason you wouldn't go out with me was because you were in love with me?"

Ladybug says, "I love you, Adrien".

Cat Noir says, "I love you too, Marinette".

Ladybug and Cat Noir kiss.

Cat Noir says, "Should we transform back?"

Ladybug says, "Alright".

Ladybug and Cat Noir transform back. Tikki and Plagg give Marinette and Adrien some privacy. Marinette and Adrien kiss. Then they hold hands, and they stare at the Camembert moon. They know that the world will end soon, but they have never been happier, because they are together.

The end


End file.
